For Her Safety
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: I couldn’t have both forever; it would all have to end very soon, for her safety and mine.


**_For Her Safety_**

_A Draco and Michelle (OC) one-shot_

My eyes wondered over her beautiful features. When did I fall so hard for this girl? She was all wrong, but I guess in my situation every girl was wrong. I couldn't help myself though. She was so innocent. She didn't know anything about me, how cruel I could be, about my family, about the Dark Lord, or my personal enemy. She only saw that side of me, a side only she knew about. I was actually nice to her, more so then anyone else.

In a way I wondered if I was drawn to her because of how little she knew. At the same time I feared her finding out. What would she do? How would she react? Would she hate me? Leave me? I suppose I feared being alone again. I realized that there was so much I hid from her but I didn't lie to her. I just didn't go into great detail about anything and she didn't mind.

Still, I enjoyed talking to her, just talking. Her company was somewhat important to me. Even when we weren't saying a thing, I still enjoyed being able to relax around her. I did wonder once in a while though if she would ever push to know about my home life, or demand to know what was wrong when she could see I was worried. She asked about all of that already, but if I didn't want to talk about it, she understood, but what if that changed? I wasn't sure how to react to the idea, but then again, maybe I really did just worry too much.

I looked to the evening sky; she wouldn't be here, not till summer. She didn't go to Hogwarts with me. No, she recently moved into the house a few streets away from mine, so I could only see her during the summer and write small letters. She too was a witch, but she went to a very different school. I enjoyed learning about her life; it was so different from mine. She lived a normal life with no real worries besides school and her friends. I was almost envious, but no one else needed to know about that. It was unimportant.

I was thinking of her again, these nights when I came here to think. I was always alone when I came here. I could think of her, relax as I thought over our conversations, wondering what she would say in her next response letter.

In one respect, I was excited for summer to come, but at the same time, I knew that if I wished for time to past quicker so I could see her, speak with her, then our time together would grow shorter until we wouldn't be able to be together at all anymore. I didn't want that and I didn't think she would either.

It wouldn't be long before someone found out about her. My father, the Dark Lord, anything that might get in the way of the Dark Lord's plan would die; she might end up included in that list. I didn't want that. So in due time I'll have to leave her behind, forget her no, but leave her to be with her family and be safe, far away from me. It would be best for her. She would always be safe that way, that's all I wanted. Her safety meant a lot to me, I worried often about it.

Her smiling face suddenly rose in a memory. I smiled slightly thinking of her. She was so happy, all the time. She was so innocent, so normal. I liked her smile more then anything else. I hoped that her smile would never fade away. I couldn't stand it if her smile disappeared, no matter the reason. I wanted her smile to last, in life and in my memories. I just hoped that I wasn't asking for too much.

I wanted to see her but I wanted her to be safe. I wouldn't be able to have both forever and I knew that better then anyone. At the same time though, I didn't want to leave her. I knew that she would be upset and I knew that I would miss her, even if I didn't want to admit to that. I frowned obviously unhappy. I couldn't have both forever, it would all have to end very soon, for her safety and mine.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I had been out here too long, though the minutes pasted like seconds. It had already been over an hour. Someone will notice I'm missing if I'm gone for too long. I don't need to get caught; I don't need any eyes on me. I can't draw anymore attention then I already do, it isn't safe, for me or for her. With a sigh I rose to my feet and headed back to the castle. She would be safe as long as I was careful. I was semi-sure of that. I just couldn't take any risks or gambles.


End file.
